fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
When Nerds Collide!/References
*Jimmy Neutron mentions Professor Calamitous escaping from the dinosaur age. He got trapped there in The League of Villains. Despite that episode being the Jimmy Neutron series finale. *Eighth time Timmy transforms. *If the Earth did stop rotating, then every object that wasn't attached to Earth would fly eastward at one thousand miles per hour. Even then, it would continue to orbit the Sun and its days would be six months long and so would its nights. So, the Anti-fairies ' plan wouldn't work like it was displayed here. *This episode confirms that a butterfly net can work on Anti-Fairies the same way it works on Fairies . *Cosmo pays homage to the prequel when Timmy appears in Retroville in the beginning, greeting Jimmy by saying, "Hola, Fudgehead!" *It is revealed here that even if someone tries to make Jorgen kill somebody (such as that person controlling Jorgen's body), he will not actually do it as that is against Da Rules. In this case, Calamitous tried to use Jorgen's magic to kill both Jimmy and Timmy and we assume they are dead after Jorgen blasted them until we then see that Jimmy and Timmy were just turned into snails. *Anti-Cosmos fangs are like shark teeth in this episode. *This episode remains canon to the Fairly Odd Parents series, as Jorgen removes the Anti-Fairies' ability to be invisible on Earth, subsequently reckoning the use of magic fairy goggles in later episodes. *Goddard appears in this episode, just like in the last one. He appears when he saves Jimmy from being hit by Timmy with a Burp Canon he wished for, and then later on frozen in carbonite along with Hugh and Judy by Professor Calamitous when he was in Jorgen's body. For some reason he didn't go with Jimmy and the others into Dimmsdale to find Timmy and Cindy. *Like Abra-Catastrophe!, Channel Chasers, School's Out!: The Musical, Fairy Idol, Jimmy Timmy Power Hour and The Jerkinators!, an alternative version split into 3 parts also exists with redesigned title cards. This was primarily designed for international broadcasters such as the BBC, who sometimes aired the show inside another show (such as Dick and Dom inda Bungalow). However on occasion the BBC has aired the full length special as a separate program. *This episode had to have taken place before "Oh, Brother", because there is no Tibecuador shown on the Earth. *Technically, this episode was the first time Calamitous met Mr. Crocker, Calamitous did this when he hit the "Welcome to Dimmsdale" sign, at the same time Mr. Crocker was putting up his party sign. They would formally meet in the video game Nicktoons Unite! (only mentioned). *At the end, in the party, behind Sheen and Libby, Morgan Freeman is dancing with somebody. *This is the first time that Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda have been to Dimmsdale. The second was in Fairly Odd Baby. The third was in Anti-Poof. *This episode reveals that Libby, and possibly Cindy, plays "Ultra Lord vs. Robo-Fiend". *People doing the "In Your Face" dance. * When Nerds Collide - The title is a pun of the film, When Worlds Collide. * Star Wars - Hugh, Judy Neutron and Goddard being frozen in carbonite by Professor Calamitous when he was in Jorgen's body is a reference to Darth Vader doing the same thing to Han Solo in The Empire Strikes Back. * Friday the 13th movies - At the beginning of the episode, cindy is holding a Hockey Mask. This is a reference to signature mask of the main antagonist, Jason Voorhees. This is one of the many references to the movie found throughout the series, usually in the Anti-Fairy episodes. * Nokia: When Calamitus’s phone rings it has the classic Nokia ringtone. *When Jorgen changes the anti-fairy visible Rule it show no dash between "Anti" And "Fairies". *In this episode Timmy said, that no girl would want to go to the dance with him, but Tootie is attraced to him it is possible that because Tootie was not in this episode. *Da Rules say you can not make people rich as you would be counterfeiting money, but somehow Timmy was able to get his parents to become rich(unless he did this indirectly or just to show off to Cindy as fairy magic can only be used to mostly show off). *The Anti-fairy barrier from "That Old Black Magic" return in this episode. *Since Timmy wished it was Christmas everyday which lasted for about at least 15 days, and then he wished for it to be the day after Christmas in Christmas Everyday, Jimmy's World and Timmy's world shouldn't be on the same date in time (Unless Jimmy did something that made it the same certain day every day for a while to make this happen). **It is possible that some of the missing days between the two universe, if not all of them, were made up by Jimmy having his birthday everyday for several days in the JImmy Nuetron episode Hypno-Birthday To You. *In Timmy's world, Cindy has violet eyes, but in her own world her eyes are green and Sheen in his world has brown eyes, but in Timmy's world, his eyes are blue. *On Timmy's planner it said "wish" on everyday but Friday the 13th and he was showing it to Mr. Crocker so this should have been Mr. Crocker's proof that Timmy has fairies. However, nobody would probably believe Mr. Crocker trying to prove that fairies exist since people constantly think that he is crazy about fairies. Also, people can just wish for things (example: in a wishing well), but it doesn't mean it is going to come true or that any magical creature is involved. *The Anti-Fairy Rule states that Anti-Fairies cannot be seen on Earth. it does not say anything about Fairy World, so this wouldn't explain how Timmy could see the Anti-Fairies in Fairy World in episodes past this one. Unless Jorgen changed that rule off-screen during the episode. *This episode takes place on March 13th (part of it on March 14th, only where the rooster was). However, in Formula For Disaster, Mr. Crocker said that he was born on May 13th. *In this episode, Anti-Cosmo's wand glows yellow. However, it is supposed to glow blue. *Unlike laws, Da Rules cannot be broken. Therefore, it is unknown how Jorgen fell for all of the tricks that the kids were playing on him. *Since magic cannot be used to win a competition, it is unknown how Cosmo could have been winning against Sheen when they played Rock, Paper, Scissors. It is possible that Cosmo was just poofing up rocks on Sheen's hand. *It is unknown how Timmy could have used magic to try to win the fight between him and Jimmy towards the beginning of the episode. *According to Wanda in Nicktoons Unite!, Da Rules state that you can only make changes to The Fairly OddParents! universe. It is unknown how Calamitous could have made changes to Retroville. Since Nicktoons Unite! most likely takes place after this episode, it is possible that this episode led to them adding that rule. *When Jimmy leaves the Turner "house", he leaves the door open. However, when Mr. Turner tells Jimmy that he is going to eat another high fiber energy bar, he has to open the door. *Professor Calamitous calls it an "Infinite Storage Cube", but Jimmy calls it a "Hypercube". *Anti-Cosmo asks Calamitous if he is from another universe, but Professor Calamitous never answers. Therefore, Anti-Cosmo just assumes that he is from another universe. *When Anti-Cosmo uses his wand, it glows yellow. In other episodes, Anti-Fairy wands glows blue. *Timmy and the gang end up going through the shoot at the top of the Crocker Cave, but they should have just poofed into the Crocker Cave. *Unless Carl was given permission to wish with Cosmo and Wanda, Carl should not have been able to make his wish at the end of the episode since Libby gave Timmy his fairies back. *When Timmy and Cindy are on the bridge, Timmy says, "Cue the swans," and the swans are Cosmo and Wanda. But later when the anti-fairies attack Dimmsdale, Cindy says that Timmy left Cosmo and Wanda with Carl, Sheen, and Libby. *After Jorgan remove the anti fairies invisibility, nobody saw any anti fairy. Category:References Category:Season 5 Category:Trivia Category:Season 5 trivia pages Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes